¿Me besaras?
by Sayuri Kazemaru
Summary: -Y que mocoso… ¿acaso me vas a besar?-/-Por supuesto que no heichou-/-¿Cómo de que no? Tienes los huevos de venir aquí y decirme enano… en mi cara! Y no tienes esos mismo huevos para besarme!-/ *Yaoi* -RivaillexEren- *-Lemmon de dudosa calidad (?)-*


Buenas noches, tardes o días, el día de hoy me presento con un nuevo One Shot de SnK espero que sea de su agrado...

* * *

**Advertencias:**

**Esto es BL, Yaoi, Romance hombre por hombre o como le quieran llamar...**

**Esta cosa contiene Lemmon... agradezcan a la pervertida de mi mejor amiga.. que me sugirió [Obligo] a escribirles un lemmon.**

**Lemmon de dudosa calidad. **

**Ningún**** personaje me pertenece... todo es de su respectivo autor.**

* * *

**Dedicado especialmente a Miharu... quien lo leyó desde que era un pequeño borrador en mi celular y me animo a terminar de escribirlo.**

* * *

_**¿Me besaras?**_

-Y que mocoso… ¿acaso me vas a besar?-reclamo con irritación mientras miraba al chico que en estos momentos se encontraba bajo su cuerpo mirándole con aquella estúpida, "_linda_", sonrisa.

-Por supuesto que no heichou-susurro divertido el de orbes verdes, pasando sus manos por detrás de la nuca del que era conocido como "_El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad"_ , provocando que la poca distancia que los separaba hasta el momento se convirtiera en escasos centímetros, haciendo que sus lentas respiraciones se mezclaran.

Era un momento "mágico", podían olvidarse por un momento de la situación que vivían día con día, olvidarse de que podrían regresar sin vida de las próximas expediciones fuera de las murallas, de que eran superior y subordinado.

En ese momento podían ser quienes eran, sin presiones, entregándose completamente a ese sentimiento cálido que había crecido en los pechos de ambos, ese sentimiento de amor.

* * *

Quizás se pregunten cómo es que sabiendo lo "_Tierno"_ que es el sargento Rivaille, acabaron en aquella situación tan…_romántica_, pues bien, aquel día por asares del destino Eren tuvo que entregarle los documentos que siempre le entregaba Hanjie, sobre los experimentos que hacía con él, pero esta alego que estaba demasiado ocupada esa noche como para ir ella misma a dárselos, así que él fue quien tuvo que llevárselos.

-He-Heichou-llamo a la puerta de la habitación un tanto temeroso- Le...Le traigo los... Los papeles de Hanjie-san.

-Pasa mocoso- recibió en respuesta.

Teniendo ya el premiso, entro a la pulcra habitación de su superior, quien se encontraba leyendo y firmando algunos documentos a la luz de unas cuantas velas, mientras bebía una taza de café.

-A…aquí tiene los papeles Heichou, así que si me permite me retiro.- Dejo los papeles sobre el escritorio en un rápido movimiento.

Mientras menos tiempo pasara con él mejor; le ponía en extremo nervioso, estar con Rivaille… con su Rivaille…

No era solo por el hecho de tenerle respeto, admiración y cierto miedo, no que va, si no más que nada porque desde hacía mucho tiempo noto como toda aquella admiración se convertía en algo más profundo.

_**Amor**_

"Aunque siendo sinceros, el Heichou nunca sentiría algo por alguien como él"

Su amor estaba destinado a ser unilateral, o por lo menos eso era lo que él creía, puesto que el heichou siempre, y digo SIEMPRE, le dejaba el doble de trabajo, el doble de entrenamiento y además de todo era a quien trataba peor, y aunque Hanjie dijera que "Eso es normal en el enanin cuando quiere algo", el más joven no estaba de acuerdo… ¿Por qué se ensañaba mas con él?

Dio media vuelta para irse del lugar.

-Espera mocoso-

Eren le ignoro olímpicamente, no quería mas regaños, experimentos, trabajos o reclamos por el día de hoy, así que siguió caminando hacia la salida.

-Ei! Jeager! Te dije que esperaras!- gruño con furia, levantándose de aquella mesa con un gran estruendo, empujando la silla a su paso, ¿Quién se creía ese pequeño bastardo como para ignorarle?

El chico trato de huir, veía venir una paliza, una muy grande, y la puerta… ¿Por qué ahora le veía tan lejos?

Cuando por fin, su mano toco la perilla de la puerta, un agarre brusco en su muñeca le hizo detenerse, Rivaille lo volteo de un solo movimiento dejándolo así contra la puerta, junto sus cuerpos, escrutando el rostro del contrario.

-Mocoso, ¿Quién te crees para ignorarme?, si te digo que esperes, esperas ¿entendido? … Tsk, además soy tu superior y me debes respeto-

-Lo-lo siento Heichou… ¿Qué...Que es lo que desea?-Pregunto tratando de no sonar nervioso, pero sobre todo de no sonrojarse por la cercanía de sus cuerpos y por tener la mirada gris observarlo con tanta atención.

-¿Qué que es lo que deseo?... es claro que te deseo a ti estúpido…-

-¡¿Q-QUE?!- Todos, absolutamente todos los tonos de rojo pasaron por el rostro del más joven.

Rivaille tuvo que contener una sonrisa, si que era adorable ese niño.

-Lo que escuchaste… ¿O qué?, ¿Además de torpe eres sordo?-

-N…no, pe-pero…-

- Pero… ¿Qué?-

-Es solo que…. No creí que Rivaille Heichou sintiera lo mismo que yo…- Y los ojos verdes fueron desviados para no tener que sostener la mirada de los contrarios.

Oh valla entonces sus sospechas eran ciertas… su amor es correspondido, el mocoso le ama… ¡Esperen! ¡El mocoso le ama!

Con brutalidad le llevo hasta su cama y lo empujo en ella posicionándose a gatas sobre él.

Eren por su parte no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, creo que esta de mas decir que su rostro era todo un poema. Se encontraba shockeado… y tan tan sonrojado… que fácilmente se podía freír un huevo en su cara.

Rivaille le tomo de las muñecas y las puso a ambos lados de su rostro – Así… que según esto… Yo siento lo mismo que tú… así que dime algo… ¿Por qué te gusto?- Quería saberlo, quería estar seguro que lo que sentía Eren era amor realmente… y no solo admiración.

-…-

**_Silencio_**

Después de aquella pregunta lo único que se escucho en la habitación era el parpadear de las velas… y la suave brisa que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta.

-¿Y bien?-

-Pues…yo... bueno... es que…-

-¡Dilo ya! … ¡es una orden!- estaba empezando a perder la paciencia.

-Pues…vera… usted….es muy… fuerte… y admirable… protege a quienes lo necesitan… además… de…de ser muy va-valiente...y ¡Puede matar titanes a la velocidad de la luz!-

-Jeager… ¿Estas consciente de que lo que acabas de decir es producto de tu admiración hacia mi? No de "amor"- Contesto sin demostrar que estaba algo "roto" por dentro.

Soltó el agarre que mantenía en las muñecas del otro, haciendo ademan de levantarse, pero el castaño se lo impidió tomándolo de las manos y entrelazando sus dedos…

-¡Pero aun no término!-

-…-

-¡YO… yo de verdad lo amo, sus gestos, su voz, su mirada afilada, como es usted de limpio, el porte que tiene siempre, la forma en que impone respeto a pesar de ser tan pequeño, y el como sus finos labios se mueven, me hacen querer agacharme y besar… besarle…-

Mierda! Eren podía ir cavando su tumba, todo su pequeño discurso lo dije de la forma en que un quinceañero se le declara a su primer amor, a voz de grito… y sin pensar… cuando noto lo que había dicho.. Quiso que vinieran mil titanes y se lo comieran ahí mismo…

-Tsk… sí que tienes agallas para confesarte de una forma tan patética- sonrió ladino- y aun mas para llamarme "pequeño"….- la cara de Eren era todo un poema- pero vamos… quita esa cara, que esta vez no te hare nada.-

-lo.. lo siento.. es que.. no deja de ser intimidante…-

-tsk…!-

-Bueno… ¿puedo hacerle al heichou una pregunta?-

-Pero que sea rápido...eh sido muy considerado contigo hoy…-

-Entonces si entendí bien… ¿Yo le gusto al Heichou?-

Hora de Rivaille para ponerse en shock, obviamente él, no se iba a poner a decir cursiladas como "Tus ojos verdes que brillan como esmeraldas", o "Tu hermosa sonrisa" o "como nunca te das por vencido" o peor aun "Como tu castaño cabello alborotado se alborota aun mas cuando la brisa juega con el" o mucho mucho peor! "Como se ve tu cuerpo después de las practicas diarias, como se te ciñe la playera a tu cuerpo cubierto de sudor y cuando te agachas lo bueno y redondo que se ve tu tras…."

-¿Heichou?- la voz de Eren corto el hilo de sus pensamientos… ¿Cuánto puto tiempo se quedo pensando?

-Eso es irrelevante soldado… lo único que importa es que me atraes más que cualquier otro mocoso-

Eren no pudo reprimir la sonrisa que se formo en su rostro, eso él lo interpretaba como un "Te amo" en el idioma Rivaille y él no podía estar más feliz…

* * *

Y esto nos trae de vuelta al principio…

-Y que mocoso… ¿acaso me vas a besar?-

-Por supuesto que no heichou-

-¿Cómo de que no? Tienes los huevos de venir aquí y decirme enano… en mi cara! Y no tienes esos mismo huevos para besarme!- Cuestiono enfadado el de pelos negros, pero aun así, a cada palabra dicha acortaba cada vez más las distancia que separaba sus labios de los del menor.

Eren soltó un pequeña risa- No lo hago, porque sé que usted lo hará-

El ojigris se sorprendió, el chiquillo había visto sus intenciones… así que sin esperar demasiado junto sus labios con los del moreno.

Fue un simple roce de labios, el castaño se sorprendió, pero inmediatamente le siguió el juego a su superior, no dejaría pasar la oportunidad de besar esos labios. Comenzaron a mover sus labios poco a poco, el beso comenzó a tomar ritmo, movían sus labios al compas del contrario, sintiendo así la química que tenían.

Era una sensación nueva para el pelinegro, si bien había besado a suficientes personas hasta el momento, nada se comparaba con besar a ese niño inexperto, era una sensación cálida que empezaba en su estomago y se extendía por todo su cuerpo.  
Noto como el chiquillo comenzaba a temblar… así que abrió los ojos y lo vio casi morado, se separo de él.

-No me digas que se te olvido respirar…-

-Lo…lo siento…- murmuró el Jeager sonrojado, si bueno, era su primer beso… además de que estaba encantado por haber logrado besar a Rivaille que con la emoción del momento se olvido de algo tan necesario como el oxigeno.

El sargento soltó algo parecido a una risa.

-Obtén todo el aire que puedas mientras tienes tiempo-

-eh? A que se… ah..!-

No pudo terminar la frase porque se vio atacado por el ojigris quien recorría su cuello de arriba abajo, dejando marcas, marcando al chico de orbes verdes como suyo, ya no solo como subordinado, si no como pareja, y esperaba que le quedara claro a la estúpida de su hermanastra….  
Iba subiendo gradualmente hasta la mandíbula, delineándola con los labios, besos sus mejillas con una delicadeza impropia de él, pero es que el chico sacaba a relucir su "peor" lado, beso su frente, su nariz para finalmente besar sus labios, era un beso lento y profundo, un beso de esos llenos de pasión, de esos que toman su tiempo, se deleitaron con el calor que emanaba el cuerpo contrario, se dieron el placer de recorrer la espalda contraria, Eren conoció la suavidad del cabello de su superior, enredando sus dedos en el, acercándolo aun mas, en determinado momento sus lenguas se encontraron, rozándose, probándose… llenándose de la esencia del contrario…

Pero no todo lo bueno es para siempre, así que más tarde que temprano tuvieron que romper el beso, Rivaille se deleito con la imagen que le regalaban en ese momento, El mocoso con una expresión muy dulce, aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, tenía las mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rosas y brillantes... abrió los ojos como si despertara de un sueño y le dedico una sonrisa… como queriendo decir "te amo… ahora ven y viólame"

Y sin poder resistirse le volvió a besar, pero esta vez aquel contacto no desbordaba amor, si no que desbordaba lujuria, toda la lujuria contenida durante tanto tiempo, llevo una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna del castaño y comenzó a frotar fervientemente, este dejaba escapar eróticos gemidos que morían dentro de sus labios, haciendo que la temperatura del cuarto subiese considerablemente.

Poco a poco entre caricias perdidas, y besos húmedos se fueron despojando de sus ropas, dejándose solamente en ropa interior, notando la excitación del otro, pues, un pequeño "_Gran" _ bulto se asomaba por los bóxers que ocupaban ambos hombres, Eren no pudo evitar que su mirada volara hasta la hombría del contrario y se sonrojo, "_El heichou si que está bien dotado"._

Levi noto la mirada del contrario y sonrió ladino- ¿Te gusta lo que ves Eren?-

-No, digo, si… digo…no…- Pobre Eren, aquello era demasiado para su pobre e inocente mente virgen… que el propio Rivaille se encargaría de corromper.

El chico titán dio un respingo cuando volvió a sentir esa mano traviesa, pero esta vez dentro de su ropa interior, moviendo su erección en un lento vaivén, y como su pecho se iba llenando de besos y mordidas, como sus pezones eran vilmente atacados por unos perfectos dientes y pellizcados por unas blancas manos, no podía evitar soltar lascivos gemidos, todo, era demasiado…

-Rivaille heichou… yo...amg… yo ya no creo poder… resistir… am… -

-Pues correte- dijo con simpleza retomando su labor de dejar marcas de besos por todo el cuerpo del menor.

Sus hormonas de quinceañero no le permitieron a Eren retardar el orgasmo, y con un sonoro gemido se corrió en la mano del azabache quien lamio su mano en un sensual gesto que dejo al otro de color muchísimo más rojo que un tomate.

-por cierto sabes Eren…- el otro le dirigió una mirada temerosa – ¿s...Si? –.

-Sabes delicioso~- le dirigió una mirada cargada de deseo- y quiero probarte completito…-

Le quito lo único que le quedaba de ropa al moreno, dejándole completamente desnudo, y repitió la acción para sí mismo, quitándose los bóxers que en este momento le apretaban, mostrando así su gran erección.

Eren guiado por sus instintos le acaricio la punta tomándola con ambos dedos, deleitándose del pequeño gruñido que salió de la boca del de ojos grises... así que eso lo tomo como motivación y comenzó a masturbarle lentamente, en un tortuoso vaivén, y sin pensárselo siquiera, recostó a Rivaille, acerco su boca y soplo un poco la punta antes de llevárselo por completo a la boca, _"Delicioso".  
_Rivaille soltaba pequeños gruñidos dejándose llevar por el placer que sentía en esos momentos, tomo al castaño de los cabellos obligándole a ir al ritmo que él quería, después de varios minutos así, el propio Eren aumento aun más el ritmo, moviendo su lengua y utilizando un poco sus dientes, lo que volvía loco al otro, quien movía sus caderas la ritmo de la felación, Rivaille veía venir su orgasmo, así que aparto al chiquillo.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Acaso lo estaba haciendo mal?-miro preocupado a su sargento con un fuerte sonrojo, la respiración agitada y un pequeño hilo de saliva resbalando por la comisura de sus labios.

- Claro que no, si no que estaba a punto de correrme… y no quiero correrme precisamente ahí…-

-¡¿eh?! –Eren se sonrojo aun mas si es que era posible.

-me dejaras… ¿cierto?...- le miro con deseo-

-…-

-Ya hemos llegado hasta aquí Eren, así que si quieres detenerte estas en todo tu derecho…- Por mucho que quisiera sentir ese cálido interior, primero estaba lo que su chiquillo deseara.

-es…esta… bien… pero podría no ser tan rudo… es mi primera vez- murmuro, tenía tanta vergüenza que podría morir.

- Esta bien… pero lámelos… - mostrándole tres dedos y viéndole a los ojos -digo, si no lo haces pude doler…

-claro… - los llevo a su boca y los lamio sensualmente sin romper el contacto visual…

¡Aquello era un provocación! Una vil y sexy provocación… y así quería que no fuese rudo con él, si le provocaba con la mirada.

Aparto sus dedos de la boca del menos cuando lo creyó conveniente, y acorralándole de nueva cuenta debajo de él, se acerco a su boca y le beso con una pasión desmedida, mordiendo su labio inferior dejándolo rojo, no quería morderlo más, o acabaría haciendo el amor con un titán.

Mientras el más joven estaba enfrascado en ese beso, Levi aprovecho para meter el primer dedo dentro del joven, quien al parecer no lo sintió pues seguía bastante bien el ritmo del beso, así que decidió meter el segundo, ahí si, el castaño soltó un pequeño gemino de inconformidad, pero el otro le distrajo besándole más y con la mano libre moviendo la erección del chico, quien al poco tiempo se había acostumbrado nuevamente a la intromisión y soltaba gemidos que encenderían a cualquiera, así que por ultimo metió el tercer dedo. Eren se puso tenso, dolía… bastante…pero sabía que podía aguantar.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada…- dijo el azabache tratando de sonar la más relajado posible, porque en realidad si pasaba, estaba demasiado excitado, pero , por él, por no hacerle daño, tenía que aguantar, tenía que esperar a que estuviera preparado…

Tres dedos ahora entraban y salían del chico, simulando rápidas embestidas, movía sus caderas al ritmo de los dedos del de ojos grises -ah!.. ah.. Sargento mas…Mas… por favor… ah…!-

-Calma-

-ah! Ahí! Haz… hazlo de nuevo… por ah! Por favor, ahí, de nue-nuevo….- gimió con los ojos nublados de placer, supo que había rozado "ese" punto… ya estaba listo… saco los dedos de su interior recibiendo un bufido de frustración.

-parece que estamos algo impacientes, pero no te preocupes, ahora te daré algo que te hará sentir aun mejor que mis dedos - exclamo con la voz ronca por el deseo que sentía en esos momentos, y con una mano guio su miembro a la entrada del chiquillo.

Sus cuerpos temblaron con las ansias de la anticipación, fue introduciéndose lentamente procurando no ceder ante sus deseos y terminar lastimándole, pero se le estaba haciendo realmente difícil… estaba tan…

-mngh… apretado y caliente… - soltó con satisfacción, aquella estrecha cavidad le acogió, se sentía tan bien, solo esperaba que el mocoso lo estuviera pasando igual de bien…

-ah! Se siente… bien…pero… due-duele…- Lloriqueo Eren, volteo a verlo con pequeñas lagrimas en los ojos, estaba apretando con mucha fuerza las sabanas que cubrían la cama.

-Tranquilo, solo dolerá por unos segundos más…, aun no me moveré…así que tranquilízate…-

Pasados unos minutos… movió un poco la cabeza para asentir y así darle a entender que estaba listo, que el dolor se había hecho soportable para su cuerpo… el Sargento empezó un lento vaivén, sujetando las caderas del moreno con suavidad, besando su cuello, admirándose de lo suave que era la piel de quien amo mucho tiempo en secreto, quería ser delicado, quería que esta ocasión la recordaran por siempre… enserio…QUERIA….

-ah! Mas, mas rápido!- casi rogo Eren, el placer que recorría su cuerpo en esos momentos era demasiado, movía las caderas al ritmo de las embestidas, pero él necesitaba más contacto…

El pelinegro ya no se pudo contener más, mando todo al carajo, incluido su autocontrol y tomo fuertemente al otro de las caderas y comenzó a embestirle con mucha fuerza, en poco tiempo en la habitación se escuchaban gemidos por parte de ambos y el lascivo sonido de pieles chocando a un compas salvaje…

Eren había tapado su cara con el dorso de su mano, así que Rivaille detuvo un momento las embestidas para quietarle el brazo de la cara, y ante la mirada confundida del contrario simplemente respondió:

-Quiero ver tu cara cuando llegues al orgasmo-

Lo dijo con tanta simpleza que le causo un gran sonrojo, simplemente asintió y prosiguieron con su faena, el castaño se aferraba fuertemente a los brazos de su superior y enredo sus piernas en las caderas de este para hacer así más profundas las embestidas…

-Ah! Aww! Vuelve a hacer eso, otra vez! Ahí… ah! Ahí de nuevo-

El otro no hizo más que acelerar el ritmo y golpear fuertemente ahí, ese punto donde su compañero se derretía en sus brazos, las embestidas se volvieron aun más salvajes, el Jeager agarro de la cara a Rivaille para darle un errático beso, que más que eso era un tropel de lenguas, saliva y dientes, paso sus manos nuevamente a los brazos de este arañando un poco en el camino, sentía que el final estaba cerca, ya, ya no podría aguantar más…

-Sargento, yo ya no… ya estoy a pu-punto de…-

-No me llames Sargento… llámame por mi nombre- pidió Rivaille embistiendo cada vez más certero.

-Rivaille… Ri… ah…! Rivaille… me… me veng…-

No pudo terminar la frase, pues el orgasmo le sobrevino y termino ensuciando gran parte de su abdomen, apretando sin pudor alguno el miembro del otro, quien después de dar una par de embestidas mas se corrió dentro el moreno con un gemido ronco.

Sintió sus brazos desfallecer así que cayó de pronto arriba de su niño, cuidando de no aplastarle obviamente, quien con la respiración agitada le abrazaba y le besaba dulcemente la frente…

-Eso ah sido estupendo,- le dijo un vez pudo pronunciar palabra. El otro solo sonrió a modo de respuesta…  
Rivaille les tapo a ambos importándole poco el hecho de estar sucio… "_Por hoy, puedo pasar ese hecho por alto". _Al poco tiempo se quedaron dormidos, abrazados el uno del otro…

* * *

**¿Que les pareció?**

**Lo se, el final esta todo Fail... pero que quieren, no se escribir finales xD **

**Se acepta cualquier critica/tomatazo/critica constructiva u lo que sea :3**

Sin mas que agregar.. me despidos.. hasta la próxima! ^^


End file.
